


tonight you're (probably) mine

by iinoo (hiirei)



Series: Playlist [1]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, bar setting kinda, probably counts as cheating, songfics, takaki being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: "Guess it makes me knows more about you than him, then?"
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota (slight)
Series: Playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164035
Kudos: 3





	tonight you're (probably) mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the plot even though I would be glad to have one of them ..........
> 
> based on One Direction's "Does He Know"

Even when he just got in to the room, their eyes met. 

Takaki knows that he can't really see something clearly in a lighting this dim, but he perfectly sure those brown eyes—now, he's not even sure it's brown—are sparkling with some kind of strange light. One that he never really saw from the other guy, especially when it's towards him. 

Unfortunately, they are too far apart. The other guy, Inoo, also don't really see his way again after he breaks their eye contact. He prefers to be close to the dance area when Takaki just casually walks to the minibar. Ordering his first drink for the night. 

He tries to distract his mind from looking at Inoo, choosing to just look at some strangers dancing or busy making out. But really, his eyes somehow always manages to find that figure again; messy brown hair, white shirt inside a black cardigan with sleeves rolled up to his elbow, jeans that makes his leg looks skinny and long. His outfit is too casual, a little out of place, but for Takaki, that guy always has his way to take other's attention. Or probably it's just him. 

It's been Takaki's secret to have a crush on him. And it's not like he can do anything about it, since the last time he checked, Inoo is still with Yabu. Even though sometimes he doubts it since no one ever caught them kissing in the dressing room when they thought no one's coming, or giving each other _the looks—_ or so Yuto and the rest of 7 said. They probably keep it low, since they don't want to risk of the chance any media or the fans to know. 

So, Takaki keep his cool and just pretend that there's nothing. It's just a crush, he always told himself, it will go away probably when he met another person. But lately, it's been getting hard since all Inoo does is getting closer to him. Saying his name on magazines or even his radio show. Asking him to go on a trip together somewhere, again. All it does just makes his crush getting bigger and bigger, but he's not the type to tell people to go off. Especially not to Inoo. 

Sighing, he turns to face the other way. Probably better to just stare at this glass, looking like a sad man, when it comes later. Not five minutes later, he feels someone sits beside him. Their shoulders touching, knees brushing just a little bit, and his eyes met the same one's he saw moments ago. 

"Buy me a drink," Inoo said, far too casual.

"And why should I?" Takaki crosses his arms on the table, nodding a little when his drink comes. But before he could reach the glass, the other guy get it first and drink almost half of it.

"Because I would simply drink yours, and you will end up ordering more anyway."

Takaki let out a laugh, then telling the bartender to make another two cups of his drink. He reaches the first cup, drinks the rest of it just to realized that he indirectly kiss the guy. Well, whatever. It's Inoo's fault anyway for drinking his cup straight away. 

"Does Yabu knows you're here?"

Inoo just roll his eyes at the mention of Yabu's name, shrugging. 

After probably five or six glass, all on Takaki's bill, Inoo stands up, looking at Takaki, and just take his hand out. Raising one eyebrow, Takaki doesn't take his hand right away.

"What?"

"You should've been the one to do this, but you probably won't," Inoo said, "so yes, pretty boy, I'm asking you to dance."

"And why should I take your offer?"

Not waiting any longer, Inoo just scoffs and take Takaki by his wrist. Despite always not having the best strength in the group, Inoo manages to drag him to the place where people mostly just move the way they like. Not really dancing, since some people just to busy jumping here and there or swaying their hips. 

"I know you like me."

Takaki doesn't really understands how he still could hear what Inoo said when the music is too loud, not to mention people screaming at each other around them. But he did hear that. And he felt like his heart just jumps out.

"Yeah, well I was just kidding but your face says it's true."

"Stop it." Takaki looks away. He should've expect that, given the years of random statements and answers Inoo gave him. It's hard to read him, to knows what to expect next, and probably that also one of the things that made him like the other so much. 

Not giving in to the silence between them any longer, Inoo started to move his body, following the rhythm of the song. At first, it was a silly-type of move that takes some of the people around them to look at Inoo and imitates him, laughing also at Inoo's ridiculous face. Takaki can't help to smile either, even though he's not going to dance the way Inoo does. 

But after a while _—_ and this is probably just because his head is dizzy from the drinks before—but Inoo's moves getting more and more ... oh god, Takaki feels like he's back to the time he helped Inoo doing his solo song. He mentally slapped himself, but still, Inoo looks ....

"Yabu doesn't know I'm here," Inoo blurts out, making Takaki focused back. "Guess he doesn't really knows about me."

Takaki isn't sure where that last sentence comes from. Do they have a fight before? It's not like he can asked, probably just ended up getting ignored like most of his questions when the other don't really want to answer. 

"Guess it makes me knows more about you than him, then?" Takaki doesn't realize he said that out loud.

Inoo seems to think about it a little, then his lips formed a smile. Hands reaching out to Takaki, closing their gap. "You could be."

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's kinda weird and off and such .......... i didn't plan for this to go too long, i never write in english this long www. and i guess i just enjoyed writing it. it's just for my account's birthday/anniv (even tho it doesn't makes any sense lmao but i just wanted to celebrate it since i always forgot).


End file.
